Zealous
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: Under the guise of planning Korosensei's assassination, Karma and Nagisa use their time alone for purely selfish endeavors. [Karma x Nagisa]


**Pairings: **Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota

**Timeline: **Before going to the resort, "secret" established relationship

**Warnings: **Fluff and some mild oocness and lime I guess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Assassination Classroom

**Authors Note: **It's somewhat mindless, I warn you now – I just wanted to write about my otp making out.

* * *

It was the second last day of classes before summer vacation and already the heat was beginning to bother Nagisa. It didn't really help Karma was practically draped over his back, with his slender arms over Nagisa's shoulders and his chin resting reassuringly on the crown of Nagisa's head. The small fan he kept in the corner of his room whirred quietly while Nagisa mindlessly tapped his pencil against the assassination plan that had quickly devolved into doodles of snakes.

"Given up?" Karma teased, letting a little more of his weight fall on Nagisa. Nagisa resisted the urge to shove him off. He was like a long, sweaty blanket that under any other circumstance, Nagisa would've thrown off. But Nagisa wasn't about to pass up contact with his boyfriend, after all.

"You're not really helping, Karma-kun," Nagisa responded, a smile tugging at his mouth. He was already pushing his note book away to lean back against Karma's chest. Even though both boys were incredibly sweaty, neither of them really minded as long as they were in close quarters.

Instead of answering, Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa, lowering his mouth to nibble at Nagisa's ear. Nagisa flushed, his blush blossoming over every inch of his exposed skin within seconds. Karma was generally less affectionate than Nagisa – surprisingly – but whenever Karma was willing to initiate anything romantic between the two of them, who was Nagisa to complain?

Nagisa wriggled in Karma's tight grip, turning to settle in the taller boy's lap. Karma grinned, letting his arms re-position themselves around Nagisa's slender waist. Nagisa merely wrapped his legs around Karma's hips, still bright red but unfettered by the heat and Karma's close proximity.

Karma leaned forward, practically sinking against Nagisa's mouth. At first, their kiss was a little awkward and sloppy what with the occasional clink of their teeth and somewhat hesitant motions until they fully relaxed into the sensation of the other's mouth. Karma was a little over-zealous, nipping at Nagisa's lip and pressing much harder than necessary – no doubt they'd have swollen lips later. It took Nagisa a moment to respond with just as much enthusiasm as Karma.

It didn't take long for Karma to slip his tongue into Nagisa's mouth, effectively deepening the kiss and swallowing whatever Nagisa could have possibly said to coerce them into working again. Nagisa grappled at the front of Karma's slightly damp uniform shirt, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Normally, Karma would be all in for planning Korosensei's assassination but lately, the summer heat's been affecting him rather strangely and all he's wanted to do when they were alone was stick his tongue down Nagisa's throat. Not that Nagisa had any real objections, so long as they could kill Korosensei before he blew up the earth. Nagisa returned his full attention to Karma's faintly chapped lips.

Karma broke apart, just long enough for the string of saliva to snap and hang off Nagisa's chin but not long enough for Nagisa to wipe it away before his lips were back on Nagisa's. Nagisa's small fingers slid between the buttons on Karma's shirt, ghosting over Karma's tepid skin. The low, guttural moan from Karma aroused something from deep inside Nagisa however, he wasn't quite sure it was the same type of arousal he should be feeling.

"Karma-kun," Nagisa breathed when he finally had a chance to come up for air. A cheeky grin broke through Karma's hazy expression but the hardness pressing against Nagisa's rump said otherwise. "We should stop before things go too far."

His smile fell, just a tad, but nevertheless, he kissed Nagisa's nose comfortingly. "Sure, but we can still make-out right?" Nagisa laughed, nodding though his eyes were completely fixated on Karma's mouth.

Forcing Nagisa as close as possible to him, Karma's open mouth kiss stole Nagisa's breath and both boys pretty much forgot about their original purpose for being in Nagisa's sweltering bedroom. So later, when Nagisa's mother discovered them sitting on opposite ends of his room, shirtless and red-faced with discarded school books like a barrier between them, she chalked it up to the heat. Thankfully she was too distracted by the books to notice how swollen their lips were and the balled up tissue in Nagisa's hand.

(Later, Nagisa would deny every single one of Karma's words in regards to Nagisa's apparent over-eagerness.)

* * *

**What **cute nerds.

~Emerald~


End file.
